fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Shooters
Super Mario Shooters is a shooting game. It is for 18 and over because of the violence. Plot There are lots of enemies invading the Mario Universe! The only way you can kill them is to shoot them! Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are playable in this game! Yoshi can be unlocked! Buy upgrades and new guns! At the end you have to battle Bowser and make the Mario Universe peaceful and happy once again! Characters Mario - It's - a - Mario! The man with the red hat is here again in lots of bling! Enemies will be sure to freak out when Mario comes - a - jumping with his gun! Luigi - Mario's brother, Luigi, can be scared easily. But in this game, nothing will freak Luigi out! Well, maybe a couple of things will, but you know what Luigi can be like. Princess Peach - This beautiful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom isn't used to going on adventures with guns but Mario will look out for her. Princess Peach isn't spot on for braveness, but her speed is pretty neat. Princess Daisy - This princess isn't scared of anything! She's a tomboy and everyone knows it! Watch out, Daisy's about! Yoshi - This dinosaur may be little, but he's tough! He can be unlocked on World 5. He doesn't hold his gun in his hands, oh, no. He holds it with his marvellous, stretchy tounge! Worlds World One - Mushroom Kingdom World Two - Warp Pipe World World Three - Sarasaland World Four - Mario Mountains World Five - Yoshi's Island (When you help Yoshi in this world you unlock him) World Six - Wario's Gold Mine World Seven - Waluigi Pinball World Eight - Rainbow Road World Nine - Kalimari Desert World Ten - Bowser's Castle Quotes "Don't get any closer, or I'll have to shoot." - Princess Peach "Are you sure you want to DIE?" - Princess Daisy "It's a Mario, and this is my gun!" - Mario "Go Weegee! You die!" - Luigi "This is scary, but it's fun too!" - Princess Peach "Woo hoo! Bang bang, shoot shoot!" - Princess Daisy "Come on guys! Yeah!" - Mario "Whoaaaa!" - Luigi "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" - Yoshi "Bing bong BANG!" - Yoshi Enemies Goomba (kills you by eating you) Koopa Troopa (kills you by stabbing you) Blooper (kills you by poisoning you with it's poisonous ink) Piranna Plant (kills you by eating you) Bullet Bill (kills you by knocking you over) Bowser (kills you by doing all of the above!!!!) Gameplay When you are on land, try not to let the enemies kill you. Shoot them before they try and kill you! There are a few items, but if you want to get upgrades and new guns then go to the Shooting Shop. Items: Mushroom: Makes you bigger Star: If an enemy attacks you, you will not be killed Mega Mushroom: Makes you much, much, MUCH bigger. Poison Mushroom: Makes you smaller or kills you. Boo: Boo will steal your gun for a few seconds and then give it back Bob-omb: Throw a bob-omb and explode enemies Mega Bob-omb: The same as regular bob-omb, but is much bigger and will explode more enemies If you go in a warp - pipe, you will be transported to the Shooting Shop. Here's everything you can buy: Upgrades - Bigger Gun - Gun is much bigger and shoots bigger bullets. 500 coins Multiple Bullet Gun - Gun does not shoot only one bullet at a time. After upgrading with this you can shoot three bullets at a time. 500 coins Bob-omb Gun: Shoots Bob-ombs. 1,000 coins Multiple Bob-omb Gun: Shoots three Bob-ombs at a time. 1,500 coins Golden Bullet Gun: Gun is golden and shoots gold bullets. 2,000 coins Lazer Gun - fires lazers. 2,500 coins Spiny Shell Gun - Fire a spiny shell and it will travel on the ground, killing every enemy in it's way. 3,000 coins New Guns (you can buy upgrades for these guns) - Regular Gun - Default gun. 0 coins Mario Gun - Has Mario logo on it. 500 coins Luigi Gun - Has Luigi logo on it. 500 coins Princess Peach Gun - Has Peach logo on it. 500 coins Princess Daisy Gun - Has Daisy logo on it. 500 coins Yoshi Gun - Has Yoshi logo on it. 500 coins In the sea levels your character will have a diving suit on. You will still need to kill enemies. In the sea levels there are more bloopers than any other enemy. There are Cheep Cheeps there too, but they are harmless and give you coins. Giant Cheep Cheeps give you 1,000 coins. You can go into first-person view by pressing R. You will feel like you are in the game! Gallery MarioCool.png|Artwork of Mario PeachCool.png|Artwork of Peach Super Luigi.png|Artwork of Luigi Little Brave Daisy.png|Artwork of Daisy Cute but deadly Yoshi.png|Artwork of Yoshi Information Every bit of the information above is fanon, which means not real. Category:Games Category:Cool Cat Inc. games